In a variety of circumstances it is desirable to erase media storage devices, such as hard disks, flash drive memory devices, and other forms of computer memory devices. For instance, when an electronic device has exceeded its useful life and is to be recycled, resold or otherwise decommissioned, it is desirable that the data stored on any media storage devices be erased sufficiently so that no unauthorized individuals have access to the data on such devices.
Some memory devices store data in the form of static charge or otherwise through the physical state of the device. For instance, one class of memory device referred to as a “flash drive” or as “flash memory,” stores data as static charge on a particular type of integrated circuit chip configured to store such information. Relatively large quantities of information can be stored on such flash memory devices. In some instances, personal computers have flash memory storage in place of a hard disk. In other instances, flash memory is provided in addition to a hard disk and utilized for storage of data or other media which is most optimally stored on a flash drive rather than on a hard disk.
Such flash memory devices also include what are commonly referred to as “thumb drives” which typically have a USB port on one end thereof and can be plugged into a USB slot on a computer and are powered through the USB interconnection from the computer to allow for data to be retrieved from and stored on such a thumb drive. Other forms of solid state data storage on integrated circuits exist or may be developed in the future, which store data in a manner other than magnetically, and on integrated circuits or other circuitry. Furthermore, a variety of different electronic circuits are provided on printed circuit boards, or other structures where surface mount technology or other technology is utilized to have various circuitry placed upon such a board or other support structure. In some instances, it is desirable that such circuitry, including integrated circuit chips and other semiconductor devices be made inoperable before being disposed of through recycling or other decommissioning
A need exists for devices which can effectively and reliably destroy such circuitry, such that a high reliability is provided that data provided on the circuitry, or operability of this circuitry has been completely destroyed.